Antigone Nex
Antigone Nex was one of the youngest successful Lieutenants in the history of the Spetsnaz, engaging in approximately ten important (and classified) missions with objectives complete to the mark. However, when straying too far from a typical patrol for a word with a mysterious stranger, she was taken to the Carceral State. From there she was broken down with her memory mostly erased and turned into a killing machine for the Carceral State, particularly the Red Fraction. Considering she has both the training of the Russian Special Forces and Carceral Special Forces, she is one of the deadliest soldiers that the CS has to offer aside from the automatons and Imperates. Her greatest weakness is in fact her greatest strength: The resulting mental instability from the way in which her mind was forcibly changed. Years in Russia (2382-2402) "This is home. You understand, da? We all have place that we treasure just because it's home." -Antigone Nex to Rene Abendroth, The Stranger. The early years of Antigone Nex aren't well known to most. She spent a good portion of her childhood working a modest life, helping her aging family around and in the house, whether it was breaking ice, cleaning gutters, shovelling, or simply doing the few dishes the family possessed. Antigone, like most people in the new Soviet Union, lived on a relatively fair salary with nothing special yet nothing to hate. Frankly, she loved her country, how work ethic felt rewarding and how the people were actually friendly... at least in her neck of the woods. She was one of those friendly people that tried to offer a helping hand to those in need, even if they were barely in reach. On the side she hunted in the snowy forests, fished in frozen lakes, and fetched other supplies from nearby villages to support herself and aging parents. To her, it was rather enjoyable, though risky to say the least. At the age of 18, Antigone was conscripted into the Russian Armed Forces. After displaying exceptional p erformance in basic training, she was able to transfer into the Spetsnaz. The training there was brutal as ever. It was one of the only places in the world where death was tolerated as being a tool to building success. Amongst the many things Antigone had to do was crawl through pools of human blood almost entirely bare, use live ammunition in situations against other trainees, deal with Grade A difficulty simulations only using a ballistic knife, and become accustomed to the most severe of situations both on the battlefield and in the torture chair. In addition to all of this, Antigone became an expert in the usage of "old school" weaponry such as the AKS-74u fully automatic submachine gun. In her training group of 200, she was the only female throughout, and one of 50 to get through Spetsnaz bootcamp. Antigone took pride in her job, even if it was only patrolling amongst fellow soldiers for the most part. Though against minor protocols, she'd often assist lesser trained soldiers and show them certain techniques that most were unaware even existed. On occassion, she'd even talk to a civilian on the side. Her least favorite part of the job was her leadership in ten operations against Federalists that remained within the Soviet Union as well as Neo-Schutzstaffel units that were so far away from the borders of Russia and so far away from actually poising a threat. But with her nation demanding it, as said, she went through with it and was commended for her successes rather than her failures. Against the Ones Once Loved (2403 - 2409) Much like the Imperates would lose most of their memories, much of Antigone's mind was destroyed in a unique variant of the Carcerese Purification process, but not before extracting what information they could without her consent. Rene Abendroth personally oversaw that remnants of the Russian's memories would remain in the back of Antigone's head, serving as a subconscious torturer and become a factor of her insanity. She resisted far more than expected at first, but eventually her mind gave into service. It is odd, but Nex only trusts one person fully now: The Capital Officer. Her restraint mostly disappeared, and yet all her combative abilities remained. Combined with the Carceral State's extensive conditioning regime, the standard Red Fraction training, and her no longer sane drive to cause death, Antigone became one of the most destructive non-Imperate soldiers that could be asked for. Although not quite excelling anymore in the field of "stealth" that Red Fraction generally requires, her appearance can decieve many, her instability can make her unpredictable, and their absence of restraint when provoked especially deathly. Ukraine Campaign The Red Fraction's first major mission took place early on in the war during the Grand Carcerese Assault that killed millions, even billions around the world. The First Slaughter The Red Fraction was called in early on to infiltrate the Ukraine, and did so with ease. After approximately a month of waiting, they were then called in to assist with the general assault. Town after town fell, smoke clouds flooded the sky, and the only source of light was the fires that ravaged place after place. In the center of the assault was then Lieutenant Nex. Lieutenant Nex had no issues slaughtering the fleeing population, seeming to get a kick out of the screams and fulfilling general orders to wipe out the 'defense' of the two. In the first two day blitzkrieg, she was directly responsible for the deaths of literally hundreds of civilians, and indirectly involved in the death of thousands by going against all human decency. Her Captain, Scarlette Regen, was the one who stopped that civilian death toll from getting out of control in one of the final assaulted villages in the first barrage. Some of the last victims in the initial assault were the members of the Sydrenko family. While many were trapped inside their burning home, as they had been shot non-fatally through the windows, one girl had managed to escape from the flames. Nex was stopped from killing the already injured girl though, as the Captain redirected the fire away purposefully. This would come back to haunt them though, as that final survivor would later climb up on the Carceral State's most wanted list and be one of the finest members of the Ukranian Resistance Force. This was not the first bit of tension that the Lieutenant had with the Captain, but it most certainly would not be the last. Psychological Assaults Capital Officer Abendroth was informed of the Captain's 'betrayal' almost immediately after the blitzkreig that left thousands dead and entire cityscapes in ruins, but left her with a stern warning. It was clarified then that should the Captain fail to fulfill the objective to the maximum, that now Co-Capitaris Antigone Nex was to take charge. This bothered Antigone Nex, but the idea of taking care of Captain Regen if she failed was soothing. The next attacks around the Ukraine and its surrounding nations were small, but generally devastating. With each assault, there was left sorts of deathly warnings by the Co-Capitaris and the merciless band that she led. Scarlette Regen meanwhile had moved back, keeping loose command over those moving deeper into enemy territory, inspecting the wreckage alone for what she called "possible intel" rather than experiminating survivors. As of 2409, Antigone Nex is stationed in Eastern Ukraine, denting both Ukrainian and Russian defenses slowly but surely. Personality Traits and Abilities Prior to her mind being erased, Nex was an impressively loyal soldier that respected Russian authority and saw a promising future in every person within the Russian Federation. She looked to the best in their aggressive seeming nation, and was always willing to help. Even though she was great with a rifle she hardly ever boasted about her notable combat prowess. It was difficult to reach such a level of skill, but somehow she remained together throughout the training and after. It took the Carceral State's barrage of assaults, mind control, and advanced surgeries to break her down, and even that took a long time. Now, she is infamous for her absence of restraint and incredible killing ability. In terms of strength, the woman is far above average. Also, she seems to work particularly well with weapons of Russian origin better than those of Carcerese, such as those from the AK series. This is because she grew up with these weapons, and the fact that she now enjoys how easily the Russians are ripped apart by their own 7.62 mm barrage of bullets. It also seems that the more blood she sees, the more driven she can become. It is important to note though, that she suffers from headaches that truly blur her focus. Certain trigger words, currently unknown, and actually being within Russia will not necessarily bring back the memories per se, but weaken her drastically. She would also get incredibly frustrated at her inability to work properly. While on one hand this is impressive, her probability of killing anyone brutally as possible that approaches within a few feet of her drastically increases, regardless of their origin. Reasoning with her is not an easy task. However, on that note, she is capable of making tactical mistakes. While she is educated in command tactics and Russian style, it is not always made use of. To her war is "blunt and simple," "straight and direct." Category:Russia Category:Carceral State